<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Loving Succubus Sends You to Heaven with a Smile on Your Face by Dark_Turn_of_Mind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191048">A Loving Succubus Sends You to Heaven with a Smile on Your Face</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind'>Dark_Turn_of_Mind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bladder Release, Consensual, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Eye Contact, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Lemonpie, Missionary Position, Snuff, Succubus, Suicide, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, Wholesome, blowjob, mommy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:49:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man with no place in the world grows tired of living.  He packs his life savings, and travels to an isolated forest, in the hopes of meeting a fabled succubus of legend.  One who can ease his suffering and gently whisk him away.  She greets him with kindness and a loving embrace, and the two spend the whole night making love.  After impregnating her, the man slowly dies in her arms, and she gently cuddles his corpse as she falls asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Loving Succubus Sends You to Heaven with a Smile on Your Face</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All characters in this script are 18+</p><p>Formatting Key:</p><p>(Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)</p><p>[Sounds]</p><p>{Optional SFX}</p><p>*Emphasis*</p><p>Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.<br/>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose</p><p>SFX:</p><p>Knocking: https://freesound.org/people/anagar/sounds/267931/</p><p>Door Opening/Closing: https://freesound.org/people/amholma/sounds/344360/</p><p>Tea Kettle: https://freesound.org/people/reconsider59/sounds/434760/</p><p>Footsteps: https://freesound.org/people/dkiller2204/sounds/366111/</p><p>Tray Clattering: https://freesound.org/people/Nickh69/sounds/472741/</p><p>Sipping: https://freesound.org/people/IndianaParkWars/sounds/368560/</p><p>Thud: https://freesound.org/people/leonelmail/sounds/504626/</p><p>Stripping: https://freesound.org/people/BeeProductive/sounds/384926/</p><p>Watersports: https://freesound.org/people/buzbe20/sounds/389754/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[three knocks on a door, then door opening]</p><p>(shy and timid tone to start)<br/>Yes?  Who is it?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>I . . . I have no time for games, human.  Please leave me be.</p><p>Hmm?</p><p>Oh . . . I-I see.  You’re interested in my services?  O-okay, I guess.  Please come in and make yourself at home.</p><p>[door closing shut]</p><p>I, um, I hope my quarters are to your liking.  Can I offer you something to drink?</p><p>Yeah?  Is tea okay?</p><p>[soft nervous chuckle] I’m glad.  Have a seat and make yourself comfortable.  Be back in a jiff.</p><p>[pause to put the kettle on; feel free to gently hum a tune during this short interlude]</p><p>[footsteps as you return to the living room, while the water comes to boil]</p><p>So . . . if you don’t mind me asking . . . </p><p>[soft sigh as you sit in the adjacent chair]</p><p>What’s brought such a handsome young man . . . to me?</p><p>Mhmm.  I see.</p><p>I expected as much.  But~ do you know . . . who I am?</p><p>[soft chuckle]</p><p>(flattered tone)<br/>You’re too kind.  Really, you are.  But that’s not really true.</p><p>You see, I’m not just some—how do I put this—some pretty lady.  And this isn’t just some quaint house in the woods.</p><p>(lean in and whisper ominously)<br/>I am a succubus, and this—human—*this* is my lair.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>(happy tone)<br/>You seem almost surprised?  Were you expecting wings and a tail?</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>(somber tone)<br/>They always do.  Look, human, I feel there are things you should know.</p><p>However you may see me, don’t ever forget: I am a predator.  As dangerous as any beast you could encounter.</p><p>Mmmm.</p><p>I admit, I don’t quite act the part.  I, um . . .</p><p>[gentle sigh]</p><p>I’m tired, human.  I’ve lived a long time.  In a way, I’m just as fed up with the world as you are.  But, unlike you, I can’t—</p><p>[slight gasp] {sound of tea kettle whistling}</p><p>E-excuse me.  The kettle’s calling.</p><p>[sound of footsteps as you walk to the kitchen, and prepare the tea]</p><p>(calling out from the kitchen; this should sound like you’re far away from the listener)<br/>I’ll just be a moment!</p><p>[sound of footsteps as you return]</p><p>[sound of tray clattering as you set it down on the table]</p><p>(happy tone)<br/>[giggle] Yes, the color is quite distinctive, isn’t it?  It’s saffron with a twist of lemon.  All my guests seem to love it.</p><p>[sipping sound]</p><p>Erm—could you remind me what I was—Oh, I know.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>Truth is, I wasn’t always like this.  I was once fierce—a monster concerned only with satisfying my desires.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>I . . . I killed so many men, I can’t—I can’t even—</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>(saddened tone)<br/>I took lives from those who didn’t *want* to die.  And . . . I’m ashamed to say I liked it.  I *loved* it.</p><p>[sipping sound]<br/>After—god, how long was it?—*centuries* of rampant sex, I—</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>One day, I . . . I took the life of a merchant.</p><p>[sipping sound]</p><p>He must’ve been foreign because I didn’t understand a word he said.  I only remember him crying while I fucked him.  I remember how scared he was when he spilled the last of his energy inside me.  He kept muttering the same word over and over.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>Turns out his wife back home was with child at the time.  That word he’d been muttering was her name.  He was . . . calling out to her while I killed him.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>And the only reason I know that is because, years later, I met his son.</p><p>[whimper/chuckle]</p><p>I, um . . . I don’t know how he tracked me down.  Must’ve taken him years.  He moved here, learned the language, hunted for me.</p><p>[shuddering whimper]</p><p>Such devotion for a father he’d never even met.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>He fought hard, but . . . eventually . . . I wore him down.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>Couldn’t even bring myself to fuck him.  I just . . . snapped his neck.</p><p>[sobbing]</p><p>Since then, I’ve vowed only to take the lives of those *willing* to die.  Those without a place in this world.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>Like you, human.</p><p>[whimper/chuckle]</p><p>Sorry, I . . . I’ve spent so much time telling you my story, I haven’t even listened to yours.</p><p>Why do you want to die, human?</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>Surely you must have someone.  A family?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>I see.  Gone.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>How bout a girlfriend?  You must—</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Oh.  I’m sorry.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>I’m very sorry.  Humans *can* be cruel.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>(normal tone)<br/>Well, it’s getting late.  I take it you have the payment in your backpack?</p><p>[sound of something heavy hitting the table]</p><p>Let’s see here.  Mmmm, yes, this seems to be correct.  Okay, we’re all set.  Would you like to follow me into the bedroom now?</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>(warm tone)<br/>Okay.  This way, human.</p><p>[sound of footsteps as you both enter the bedroom]</p><p>(cautionary tone)<br/>I must warn you.  There will be opportunities for you to change your mind and call this off.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>But . . . you must understand.  As soon as you spill your seed inside me . . . that window is closed.</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>As a succubus, I will drain your life-force each and every time you cum.  Doing it on my skin, or in my mouth, or even in my ass will tire you greatly.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>But cumming in my pussy—that will cause . . . severe and permanent damage.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>It would be inhumane to let you suffer.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Good.  Now, if you would, please remove your clothes, and I’ll do the same.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Yes, right off the bat.  I’m not one for strip teases.  Sex is meant to be bare and passionate.  Especially this type of sex.</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>That’s right.  The *type* I’m quite fond of.</p><p>[sound of clothes rustling as you both strip down]</p><p>(pleasantly surprised tone)<br/>Oh, my.  You have . . . a pleasant cock, human.</p><p>Yes, I—I mean it.  It’s lovely.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Thank you, human.  I’m glad you like my breasts.  Tonight . . .</p><p>(whispering seductively)<br/>They belong to you.</p><p>[sexy giggle]</p><p>Well, shall we . . . sit . . . on the bed?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Mhmm, yes, they are silk.  Do you like them?</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>I’m glad.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Now, human, how would you like to start?</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>I’d be delighted to suck your cock.  Why don’t you lie down and get nice and cozy?</p><p>Mmmm.  You’re hardening up already.  You look so eager to share your energy with me.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Now, before I start, just know that my saliva is a powerful aphrodisiac.</p><p>Mhmm.  Like the saffron.  Though, truth be told, that’s not the reason I serve saffron tea.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>(happily)<br/>Nope.  I just like the taste.  [sly giggle]</p><p>But seriously, when I take you in my mouth, understand that you may feel a certain~ . . . warmth in your cock.</p><p>Mhmm.  It’ll feel strange at first, but you’ll come to like it.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>I, um . . . I’m going to drop the formalities now.  Is that okay?</p><p>Good.</p><p>(you switch to a seductive tone)<br/>Now, lie back and relax, baby.  Let mommy take care of everything.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Oh, wow.  I felt you twitch in my hand when I said that.  Should I call myself mommy tonight?</p><p>Mmmm, no problem baby.  Now . . . mommy’s gonna give your cock a little kiss.</p><p>[sound of you kissing the tip of his cock]</p><p>Heh, you like that?  I think you’ll like *this* even more.</p><p>[moan as you take him into your mouth]</p><p>[sucking sounds]</p><p>Fuck baby, your cock feels nice on my tongue.  Is it good for you too?</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>I’ll take that subtle thrust as a yes.</p><p>[sucking sounds]</p><p>[moan as you withdraw]</p><p>Mmmm, precum already.  So generous, baby.</p><p>God, and it tastes heavenly.</p><p>[sucking sounds]</p><p>[surprised gagging sound as he thrusts up into your mouth]</p><p>[cough as you withdraw]</p><p>Fuck baby, that’s right.  Buck those hips into mommy’s face.  Don’t hold back!</p><p>[deepthroat sucking sounds]</p><p>[gasp as you withdraw]</p><p>I can feel you getting close.  It’s okay, baby.  Mommy’s here.  Just let go.  Spill your energy for me.  Let me taste it.</p><p>[sucking sounds]</p><p>[moaning followed by gulping sounds as he cums]</p><p>[satisfied gasp as you withdraw]</p><p>Mmmm.  Delicious!</p><p>[sigh as you lie down next to him on the bed]</p><p>How you doing, baby?  Feeling okay?  You’re—oh my, you’re trembling.</p><p>(quiet loving tone)<br/>Shhhh.  It’s okay.  Just breathe.  Focus on my eyes and just breathe for me.  That’s it.  Good~.</p><p>It’s not too late for you to call this off.  We can stop—and I won’t be mad.  It’s your choice, and you—</p><p>[surprised gasp as he kisses you deeply; you reciprocate]</p><p>Well . . . seems you’ve made your choice.</p><p>[soft giggle]</p><p>Take a moment to collect yourself.  Get your strength back.  You’re gonna need it.</p><p>Hmmm?</p><p>(taken aback; concerned tone)<br/>Oh, baby, that’s—I’m not sure that’s something you need to know.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>You really wanna know?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Baby, I—I may be a lot of things, but I’m not a liar.  If you ask me that, you’ll only get the truth.</p><p>Yeah?  Okay.</p><p>[gentle sigh]</p><p>I can’t guarantee it’ll be painless.  Most men . . . don’t die until they spill their seed in my loins at least twice.  Sometimes it can take even more.</p><p>After the first time . . . they~ . . . sometimes it can be as simple as paralysis.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>(sad tone)<br/>But sometimes it’s agony.  They clutch at their chest.  They gasp for air.  They beg me for help.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>Their organs start shutting down, one by one, but not the ones that count.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>But . . . I want you to know . . . that if you continue . . .</p><p>(whispering)<br/>I’ll be by your side the whole way.</p><p>[you kiss him gently]</p><p>I’ll hold you, kiss you, and fuck you until the last of your energy leaves your body.</p><p>(softly)<br/>I promise, baby.  I promise that when the time comes . . . you’ll die smiling.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>Yeah?  You will?</p><p>[soft chuckle]</p><p>I’m glad.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>Seems my kisses are doing the trick, huh?  You’re getting hard again.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Now, how would you like to fuck me?</p><p>Hmmm?</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Okay, baby.  I’ll rephrase.</p><p>(lean in and whisper seductively)<br/>How would you like to make love to me?</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>Mhmm.  On my back?  I’d . . . I’d love to.</p><p>[sound of shifting on the bed]</p><p>(seductive tone)<br/>Look.  Look how wet I am for you.</p><p>(whispering)<br/>My pussy’s ready.  It’s ready for your cock.  Mommy needs it, baby.</p><p>[sigh of anticipation]</p><p>That’s it, that’s it.  Line it up like that.  Are you ready?</p><p>(commanding tone)<br/>Spread me wide, and fuck me deep.</p><p>[gasp as his cockhead parts your pussy lips]</p><p>Ease it in, baby.  Slowly.  Let me feel every inch of that slick cock of yours.</p><p>[long moan as he penetrates you]</p><p>(shocked)<br/>Holy fuck!  You’re in me to the hilt.  I can’t believe it.</p><p>[moaning gasp]</p><p>How’s it feel, baby?  How’s it feel to be balls deep in succubus pussy?</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Sure does.  Feels great for me too.  I—you’re so big in me.  So big in mommy’s loins.</p><p>(seductively)<br/>Now . . . thrust.  Thrust deep and give me lots of precum.  I wanna feel it seep into me.</p><p>[you gasp as he thrust into you, and moan as he withdraws]</p><p>(in between panic breaths and moans)<br/>That’s it, baby.  This feels so nice.  Keep pumping.  Mommy loves you.  Mommy’s here for you.  I’m—fuck!  I-I have to wrap my legs around you!  Hold me tight, baby!  Don’t—don’t let go!</p><p>[moan into a long passionate kiss]</p><p>(keep gasping and moaning as you speak)<br/>Y-you’re reaching a dangerous point now.  If you keep this up . . . there’s no turning back.  Y-you can still walk away.  Y-you can still—mmmmf!</p><p>[he kisses you deeply]</p><p>[gasp as you break the kiss]</p><p>God, you’re eager, aren’t you?  Suck my tits, baby.  There ya go.  So good~!</p><p>[you cry out in pleasure as he licks and kisses your nipples]</p><p>(excited tone)<br/>Fuck, I can feel your balls slapping my ass.  You’re amazing, y’know that?  Those heavy balls—[gasp]—so much cum.  I can’t wait to feel it spurt inside me.</p><p>(softer tone)<br/>Do you want that?  Do you wanna give mommy your cum.  [moan]  I-I’d be honored.  I’d be honored if you spilled it in me.  Please do it.  Y-you must be close.  I’m close too.</p><p>[long gentle kiss]</p><p>(desperate tone, with intermittent gasps and moans)<br/>Last chance.  After this there’s no turning back.  F-fuck, I feel you pulsing.  Fuck, fuck, fuck!  Do it!  Spill your seed!  Fill me up with your energy!  Die for me, baby!</p><p>[Improv to orgasm]</p><p>[crashing sound as he collapses beside you]</p><p>(worried tone)<br/>Baby?  Hey, are you okay?  Breathe, you hear me?  It’s alright.  I’m right here.  Mommy’s right here.  Shhhh.  Don’t cry.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>(loving tone)<br/>It’s okay now.  You’re past the point of no return.  I know—I know it hurts.  Look in my eyes.  Squeeze my hand.  There ya go.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>That’s right.  Breathe~.  Just breathe.  You’re safe.  Safe with me.  Everything’s gonna be okay.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>You’re so brave.  And I’m so proud of you.</p><p>[longer kiss]</p><p>Fuck, baby.  The way you came in me.  I’m—I’m surprised it didn’t outright kill you.  That was . . . that was a *lot* of energy.</p><p>Mhmm.  Yeah.  I could practically feel it splashing against my cervix.</p><p>[long contented sigh]</p><p>(seductive tone)<br/>In fact, if we’re being honest, I might even bear your child.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>Shhhh.  It’s fine.  Why do you think I charge so much for my services?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>Mhmm.  That’s right.  Think of it as . . . child support.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>(amused tone)<br/>Oh, baby.  It’s cute that you’d think that.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>But . . . being a succubus, I’m immune to birth control.  Mhmm.  I’ve gotta roll the dice every time I drain someone.</p><p>[chuckle]</p><p>(cheerful tone)<br/>I can see how most people would see that as a curse, but~ . . . I dunno.  To me, it’s . . . it’s wonderful.</p><p>Yeah.  Yeah, I really like being a mommy.  Guess that’s why I like calling myself mommy so much.</p><p>[giggle]</p><p>(concerned tone)<br/>Hey, how you holding up?  How’s the pain?</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>Well, I think you’ve suffered long enough.  How’d you like me to finish you off?</p><p>Yeah?</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>I’d be happy to ride you, baby.  Looks like your cock’s come back to life.  Shouldn’t take long.</p><p>[shifting sound as you straddle him]</p><p>Shhhh.  Just lie still.  You’ve done more than enough tonight.  Just sit back and enjoy the last orgasm of your life.</p><p>(whispering)<br/>You’ve earned it.</p><p>[gasp as his cockhead flicks your slit]</p><p>(seductively)<br/>Fuck, baby.  You may be on your last legs, but your cock is still as lively as ever.</p><p>[long moan as you sink down on him]</p><p>How is it?  I’m not hurting you am I?</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>A little?</p><p>Shhhh, it’s okay.  I’ll be gentle.</p><p>[soft moan as you rock your hips into him]</p><p>(softly)<br/>That’s it.  Just a nice~ slow~ fuck to ease your passing.</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>[gentle moan]</p><p>Shhhh.  Don’t worry about me, baby.  This is all about you.  These are your last moments.</p><p>(whispering)<br/>Enjoy them.</p><p>[soft whimper]</p><p>(saddened tone)<br/>Oh, baby.  Please don’t cry.  It’s okay, I—I’m here.  Mommy’s here.</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>I’m so sorry.  It’s just too late.  You’re past the point of no return.</p><p>[gasp]</p><p>What’s that?  You’re—you’re not crying because you’re scared?</p><p>(relieved tone)<br/>Oh!  Oh, that’s so nice to hear, baby.  I’m so glad.</p><p>[long passionate kiss]</p><p>I’m so glad you’re crying tears of joy for me.</p><p>[long moan]</p><p>(seductive tone)<br/>Y’know, when my—[gasp]—when my lovers spill the last of their energy . . . sometimes—</p><p>[whimpering moan]</p><p>(whispering)<br/>Sometimes I can hear their hearts explode in their chest.</p><p>Mhmm.  It’s beautiful.  Just a gentle spurt of cum, and a soft popping sound, and then . . .</p><p>[soft pants and moans]</p><p>I wonder . . . will you pop for me?  Will you pop for mommy?</p><p>[long moan]</p><p>I-I can feel you pulsing again.  Pulsing . . . gently . . . deep inside me.</p><p>[gasp]</p><p>It’s time, baby.  It’s time for you to go.  Don’t fight it.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>Just let go.  Let it happen.  Spill the last of your seed inside me.</p><p>(whispering)<br/>I love you.</p><p>[you let out a long contented moan of ecstasy as he cums inside you]</p><p>(soft, supportive tone)<br/>Shhhh.  It’s over.  It’s all over, baby.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>I’m gonna keep you inside me till you pass.  You just rest.  You’re—[sniffle]—you’re going to heaven now.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>Mhmm.  Just let yourself sink into the bed.  That’s~ it.</p><p>[soft chuckle]</p><p>Just so you know . . . you’re gonna die a father.</p><p>Mhmm.</p><p>Yeah.  I can feel it, baby.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>(whispering)<br/>I can feel your seed taking hold.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>Breathe~  Take those last breaths.  [kiss]  Let it all out.</p><p>Mommy loves you, baby.  Keep looking in my eyes.  You—Oh, god.</p><p>[light shifting sound as he dies, sinking into the mattress]</p><p>[stifled sob]</p><p>(saddened tone)<br/>I-it’s over.  You look so peaceful.  S-so happy.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>You’re with the angels now.  You’re—</p><p>[surprised gasp]</p><p>(excited tone)<br/>Oh, wow!  I didn’t expect your bladder to release so quickly.</p><p>[moan]</p><p>(satisfied tone)<br/>It’s okay, let it come.  Bathe my loins, baby.</p><p>[you continue to moan as he fills your pussy with warm piss]</p><p>That’s it.  Every . . . last . . . drop.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>Thank you.  That was . . . that was wonderful.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>Even in death . . . still so generous.</p><p>[moan as you pull him out of you]</p><p>{splashing sound as the piss pours from you onto his stomach and genitals}</p><p>[soft giggle]</p><p>Sorry about the mess, baby.  You filled me to the brim.</p><p>[sigh]</p><p>Let me just hold you.  You—my god—your body’s still twitching.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>I’m just gonna close your eyes now.</p><p>(short pause)</p><p>[you begin to sob]</p><p>(saddened tone)<br/>I . . . I’m sorry this had to happen, baby.</p><p>[soft kiss; continued sobbing]</p><p>In a different time . . . in a different place . . . maybe we could’ve been . . .</p><p>[sniffle]</p><p>I . . . I’m gonna sleep beside you tonight.  Gonna keep you warm as long as I can.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>And . . . in the morning . . . I’m gonna bury you someplace nice.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>Someplace where you can see the sun set along the tree line.</p><p>[soft kiss]</p><p>Someday—[sniffle]—someday I’ll bring our child there to see you.</p><p>[stiffled sob]</p><p>Would you like that?  All of us together again . . . if only for a moment?</p><p>[sobbing giggle]</p><p>I think that’d be nice.</p><p>[soft yawn]</p><p>(sleepily)<br/>I’m so tired.  So~ . . . tired.</p><p>[gentle kiss]</p><p>I love you, baby.</p><p>[sigh as you begin to fall asleep]</p><p>(whispering)<br/>Sweet dreams . . .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>